


Sweeter Than Chocolate

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Seb couldn't give Molly exactly what she wanted for Valentine's Day, or so he thought.





	Sweeter Than Chocolate

Molly looked down at the red, heart-shaped cardboard box in her hands, scowling in confusion. “What’s this?”

The smirk in Seb’s voice was clear. “What do you think it is?”

“Coming from you?” she asked, grinning up at her boyfriend of four months. “It could be anything from C-4 to Victoria’s Secret.”

He chuckled. “I’m saving the lingerie for tonight. Open it.”

Holding the bottom of the box with one hand, she pulled off the top with the other, revealing a dozen round milk chocolates. There was a bit of a strawberry scent to them. She looked up at Seb, who was nervously rubbing the back of his neck with one hand, a hint of color on his cheeks.

“You, um, you said you like chocolate-covered strawberries while you were on the phone with Meena the other day. Would you believe there’s not a single chocolate shop in London that had any? Every bloke in London must have already bought them for their girls. Even got some of my less-than-honorable mates to check their contacts. No dice. I got you the next-best thing. At least, I hope it’s the next-best thing. Um, they’re strawberry crème chocolates.”

With every word he spoke, Molly felt her smile widening. “C’mere, you.” She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss.


End file.
